fantasiaworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Karna, the Great Tree
The story of the great tree Karna on the island of Argestes is perhaps one of the oldest legends, which accounts for the creation of the giant tree and the origin of the Kami No Maho, and the Mao Kar that lived on Argestes. The Story Once upon a time, years after the Elder Wars and the plight of the Mao Kar, was a pup born into the world. He was named Karna, meaning “great tree” in Runic Mao Kar. His father and mother believed him destined for great things, and they knew the world would need a hero to help rebuild and restore nature. Karna led a harsh life growing up, as his other siblings looked down upon him as the runt of the litter. His parents were the only ones to love him, but their love would not last. One day, while out hunting, Arok, who was Karna's father, was killed by a dragon. These were not the magical serpents of the south, but the wild spawn of the elder dragons that could not think clearly and were driven by carnal instincts. They knew only how to kill, and scoured the landscape looking for Mao Kar or humans to eat. Arok's body was snatched up by the dragon, and carried off to be eaten. It was late at night, far after Arok was supposed to return that Esmi, Karna's mother, began to worry. She gave her children the last of the food, and told them to wait until she returned. She left to look for Arok, but her efforts were in vain. For seven days she did search, finding no trace of Arok nor evidence of the dragon. She grew weak, having given up meals so that her children could eat. Without food and water, she died on the wastes of Tolga, far from home. The siblings waited patiently, but their mother never came back. The siblings began to attempt to survive, using whatever methods they knew how. Akura, the strongest of them, claimed he would go out to hunt and bring back food. Erkara, the smartest of them, claimed she could summon water that would quench their thirst. Narsara, the craftiest of them, claimed she would steal food from the neighboring Mao Kar to keep them fed. Meanwhile, Karna hid in the warmth of their den, still waiting for their mother to come back. Akura came back each day tired and empty-handed, blaming luck or the native animals for his failure. Erkara never succeeded in casting her runes, and went to bed hungry each night. Narsara went to the other families, but each time was kicked out and ran back to the den. Still Karna waited. Karna began to think that their mother would never come back, though the others knew this already. One day, while his siblings were out of the den, Karna took everything he owned and left the den. He traveled far, far away to the west, and saw the devastation of Jinsei No Tochi. Past where the Mao Kar lived, he saw the fields of lifeless rock, with nary a speck of grass or wildlife to be seen. He saw the dead forests, where evergreens that had once stood tall now drooped, dead and lifeless. He saw all this, and yet pressed on. Eventually, he came to a tall hill with no life on it. He stood upon this hill, and called out for his mother, whimpering into the night. Nobody heard him, except the rabbits and squirrels that he was not smart enough to decieve, not strong enough to kill, nor crafty enough to capture. He stayed on this hill the rest of his life, and began to die slowly. What occurred next no-one knows the reason why, though same say it was the gods of the Mao Kar intervening. Legend says that they saw the plight of Karna, and took pity on him. The day before his body gave out, they began to chant a great spell. Karna knew not of this, and was too weak to continue even thinking. The last thing he saw was the world, devastated as it was, before his body began to change. Karna blossomed into a great tree, an oak the likes of had never been seen before. The tree grew and grew, until it could be seen for miles around. Many Mao Kar saw the tree and thought it an omen from the gods, and went towards it seeking answers. When the tree stopped growing, there were hundreds of Mao Kar gathered around the great tree, Karna. Just then, the strangest thing began to happen. The hill itself shook, and began to move from it's foundation. The hill itself became an island, and floated into the Gijin No Kasareta sea with all it's inhabitants. When the island finally came to a stop, the tree had shed it's massive acorns all across Jinsei No Tochi. Wherever they touched, the landscape came to life, with new plants and animals being born from the very earth. The Mao Kar rejoiced, and the parting on the new island, named Argestes, did not cease for centuries. Thus the great tree Karna was born, and though this tale lived on many forgot the name and even location of Argestes, and the island would not be seen again by outsiders for years to come.